Fairy Tail Side Story: Hot Spring Talk!
by dragomaster312
Summary: This was a story that I made as a means for fun. An OVA if you will. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and Willy is owned by me! Enjoy! M rating is for just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_This was a bit of a side story that I'd written just for fun. I made a few modifications and I just wanna let everyone know, that his story has no correlation to my main story what so ever. Think of it as an OVA if you will. Anyhoo, enjoy the story and I hope you like it!_

* * *

Our story begins in a hot spring by the beach. The Fairy Tail guild was staying there for a little R and R. In the springs on the men's side, Willy was sitting in the springs by himself, relaxing in the water.

"Man... This is the life," sighed Willy as he sank into the water. "There's nothing like a nice soak in the hot springs."

He then stretched his bones letting out a few pops and letting out a satisfying sigh. Then he looked up at the sky. The full moon was shining above the sky with the star twinkling.

"Man. I really needed this," he said to himself. "The water's nice and warm, the moon is shining, and the sky's a beautiful shade of black with the stars. Yes sir. There's absolutely nothing that can ruin this peaceful moment."

Right then and there, Willy was suddenly interrupted. A certain pink-headed fire dragon slayer and his little blue cat companion came out running.

"OK! Let's go Happy!" cried Natsu. "It's time to have some fun!"

"Aye sir!" said Happy.

Then Natsu jumped into the air and curled himself into a ball as did Happy.

"FIRE DRAGON CANNONBALL!" cried Natsu as he splashed right into the spring sending a giant wave right at Willy. The wave caught Willy by surprise and he ended up getting a face full of water.

"So much for my peace and quiet," he thought grumpily as he wiped the water from his eyes.

"Hey! Natsu! Happy! This isn't a public pool you know! You can't just go cannon-balling into a hot spring like that! It's rude!" he yelled.

"Aw come on Willy! We're just having a little fun!" said Natsu as he shook that water out of his hair.

"Yeah! Don't be a party pooper!" added Happy.

Just then the other men entered the bath as well. Gray, Elfman, Wakaba, Macao, Warren, Max, Jet, and Droy.

"Geez. Can he be any more childish?" said Gray shaking his head in annoyance. "Can't he learn to settle down?"

"Come on. Let them have some fun," said Macao. "Besides it's important to have fun every now and again.

"Yeah, but there is such a thing as restraint," said Wakaba.

"Hot springs are manly!" cried Elfman.

The hot springs were now filled with men in which Willy couldn't help but let out a few comedic tears.

"Where did all my peace and quiet go?!" he cried to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the girl's side of the spring, the girls were now just entering. They comprised of Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisnanna, and Carla. They too were having a good time relaxing in the springs too.

"This is so relaxing," sighed Wendy.

"I have agree," said Erza. "It's days like this that make all the hard times we went through seem worth it."

"I'm with you on that one Erza," said Rin. "We should be relaxing like this all the time. It'll make everything easier that way."

Cana chugged a bottle of beer and let out a contented sigh and a satisfying hiccup.

"Oh yeah! There's nothing that makes a soak in the springs better than a big bottle of beer," she slurred,

"Be careful not to drink so much Cana. You'll end up getting drunk again," said Mira.

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen," said Levy. "Besides I think she's already drunk."

Rin then turned her head and noticed a certain water wizard standing outside of the spring looking embarrassed and hiding herself with a towel.

"Hey! Juvia!" she called. "What are you doing out there? Aren't you gonna get in?"

"I can't. I'm... too embarrassed," said Juvia shyly.

"You needn't be so embarrassed Juvia," said Erza. "It's just us girls here."

"Yeah! Come on in here girlfriend! The water's great!" Cana called totally smashed.

Juvia was still a little shy, but eventually she got into the water as well. Lucy stretched and looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"This feels like heaven," she said.

"Yeah. It really revitalizes you somehow," said Wendy.

"Well I am told that this spring has special properties that make your skin smooth and many other things," said Carla. "Then again that pretty much applies to every spring we go to."

Then as the girls continued to bathe, Lisanna happened to notice something. Juvia was over at the wall that divided the boy's side from the girl's side. It seemed that she was trying to look over the other side. It was obvious what she was up to.

"Hey Juvia, what are you doing over there?" she asked.

Juvia jumped a little in surprise. "Um... Nothing! Nothing at all Lisanna!" she said hurriedly. "I wasn't trying to peep at my beloved Gray if that's what you're thinking!"

The girls then heard what Juvia said and there was an awkward silence. Then Lucy broke the silence speaking with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Juvia! You were gonna peep at Gray!?" she cried. "What's wrong with you perv!? What kind of girl peeps at a guy?!"

"Silence love rival! You were thinking of doing the same thing and you know it!" Juvia snapped.

Lucy immediately blushed a little. "What!? I was not! Why would I do something like that?!"

"Don't lie to me! Admit it! You wanted to peep at Gray as well! I wouldn't be surprised if you were planning to!" said Juvia pointing an accusing finger at Lucy. "You've always had the hots for Gray! I bet you wanted to see his rock hard abs! That icy look in his eyes! And mostly importantly his-"

"OK! I'm gonna stop you right there!" said Lucy. "Seriously. You're starting to sound like a perv. And not just more than usual."

The rest of the girls who were listening in on the conversation looked at the two in surprise.

"Wait. Those two actually were planning to peep at the boys?" wondered Levy. "Come on Lu. I understand if it was Natsu, but Gray?"

"No! I mean... I wasn't! Well maybe I was... wait!" stammered Lucy.

"Lucy. It's alright to think about boys every now and again, but it's important to show some restraint Rin," said Erza sternly. "You as well Juvia."

"How shameless! What kind of example are you setting for Wendy you two?" scolded Carla. "I expected as much from a man as well as Juvia but Lucy, I expected better from you. I never knew you were one of those type of girls."

"What?! Come on! You've got it wrong!" protested Lucy. "Wendy surely you don't think I'm a pervert do you?"

"No. Of course not Lucy," said Wendy. "But I do want to say one thing."

"What's that?"

"I think dirty thoughts are very bad."

Lucy became pale with shock and then the scene switches to Lucy being alone in a corner with comical tears streaming down her face.

"No fair. Even Wendy thinks I'm a pervert," she wept.

* * *

Back at the boy's side, everyone was chatting and having a great time relaxing in the spring. Well almost everyone. As usual Natsu and Gray were now fighting like they always do. Apparently Natsu started a splash fight with Gray and then they got to into it and now the two of them were slugging it out.

"Now you're gonna get it you pervy popsicle!" yelled Natsu.

"That's my line you fire breathing idiot!" Gray yelled back. "Don't you ever hear of the word restraint?!"

"I always give everything one hundred percent!"

"Oh like you mean you one hundred percent lost?!"

As they continued to fight each other, Willy sat in the corner of the spring staying as far away as possible.

"Oh brother," he sighed as he watched them. "Don't those two ever stop fighting? Even in a place like this, they still find a reason to fight each other."

"Just let them be Willy," said Max. "They'll get tired and stop fighting soon."

"So Willy, how are things going for you in the guild?" asked Macao. "You getting used to everything now and days?

"Yeah. More or less."

"You know Willy, now that I think about it I've never would have believed that you were once a member of that guild," said Warren. "It's still kinda hard to believe."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we heard about you," said Jet. "We thought that you were just someone like Gajeel when he attacked us. But now after getting to know you, you're actually pretty cool."

"Oh come on. You're just saying that," said Willy.

"No we mean it. You're awesome," said Droy. "And we're glad to have you in Fairy Tail."

"Yeah! You're a real man!" said Elfman. "And I should know. We've known each other since we were kids."

Willy blushed a little. "Thanks you guys. But... I can't take all the credit. To be honest, I owe it all to you guys. I mean you gave me a second chance to live my life and even gave me a home and a family. If you ask me, you guys are the ones that are awesome. And... apparently real men too."

Everyone chuckled. Then Macao held up a bottle. "Hey guys! Since it's just us men here, how's about we all have a drink?"

Then everyone helped themselves with a cup of sake. Willy sipped his lightly while everyone else gulped down theirs heartily. Then Macao and Wakaba sat next to him. Both of them were now slightly drunk.

"Hey Willy. Want some more sake?" asked Macao. "There's plenty to go around."

"No thanks Macao," said Willy. "I'm fine."

"Hey Willy. There's something that I gotta ask you," said Wakaba. "You gotta be _really_ honest with me on this one OK?"

"Um... sure."

Wakaba slung an arm around him and said; "Be honest with me. Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?"

* * *

Back on the girl's side, everyone was still soaking and things were peaceful. Then a startled scream broke the silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

The scream caused every one of the girls to jump in surprise.

"What was that?!" asked Lucy.

"What it was, it sounded like it came from the boy's side," said Mira.

"And it sounded like Willy," said Levy. "I wonder if there's anything wrong?"

"Just leave them be," said Erza. "They're probably just being boys as usual."

Then girls heard Willy and the others talking.

"Calm down dude. It was just a question," said Max.

"Yeah! But still! Why in the world would you ask me something like that?!" cried Willy. "What is this some kind of reverse version of girl talk or something?!"

"I wonder what they're talking about over there?" wondered Wendy.

"I'll shall go and take a listen," said Juvia. "They're probably talking about my beloved Gray."

"Aside from that comment, we shouldn't eavesdropping on them Juvia.," said Lisanna. "It's kinda rude."

But Juvia didn't listen. She went over to the wall anyway and put her ear close to the wall and listened in on the conversation with the guys.

"Come on man. No need to be so embarrassed," she heard Droy say. "It was just a harmless question."

"Not to mention you're kinda overreacting," said Jet. "It kinda sounds like you have something to hide."

"Yeah! If you're a real man, then tell us what you're hiding!" cheered Elfman.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Willy said. "And I'm certainly not saying anything about who I like in front of you guys!"

"Come on! Now you got my curiousity sparkling," said Wakaba. "Come on. Who the lucky girl? Erza? Lucy? Juvia?

"What?!" Juvia cried. "Girls! They're talking about how much Willy loves someone! And I think he likes me!"

"What? This I gotta hear," said Cana as she went over to the wall as well.

"Cana! Come on not you too," said Lucy.

"Come on you two. Eavesdropping is rude," said Erza as she went over to the wall, but then she heard one of the guys talking.

"Tell us man! Who is it? Levy? Erza?"

As soon as she heard her name, Erza grew interest in the conversation and listened in as well. Then all the other girls were now interested into what was going on as well. So they went over to the wall too.

"Oh dear," said Carla. "Look what the girls have been reduced to. They all look like a bunch of weirdos. Take note of this child. Never do what those girls are doing right-"

She turned to her side expecting Wendy to be there, but she was surprised to see that Wendy wasn't there. It was then that she realized that Wendy had joined the other girls and was listening on the boys as well making her eyes wide with shock.

"Wendy! Not you too!"

* * *

"Hey! What's with that reaction!?" snapped Gray. "Don't tell me you actually see Juvia that way do you?"

"Whoa Gray! Calm down! I don't like Juvia that way I swear to it!" said Willy. "I just admire her and see her as a friend! That's all!"

"Why the jealously Gray?" asked Wakaba slyly. "There's no need to worry. No one's gonna steal Juvia away from you."

"Why the hell would I be worried about that?!" cried Gray.

"Your reaction practically spells it out," said Jet. "You can deny it all you want, but it's obvious that you like her."

"Yup. He likes her like a real man," said Elfman.

Now it was Gray's turn to blush. "What?! No I don't! I mean... we're just friends that's it!"

"Oh yeah? If that's true, then why are you blushing huh?" asked Macao coolly.

"He loooooves her," teased Happy.

"Shut your face cat!" snapped Gray.

"This is getting out of hand quickly," thought Willy. "Everyone's practically slightly or very drunk. I better get the heck out of here before they force me to spill the beans."

Willy quietly tiptoed away trying to get away, but then Macao grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily," he said. "Anyway getting back to you Willy, you gotta tell us man. Who do you like in the guild? Who strikes you fancy?"

"Oh come on Macao you idiot. Isn't it obvious?" said Wakaba. "Willy obviously likes-"

"NO!"

Before Wakaba could finish, Willy splashed him in the face cutting him off.

"No! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it Wakaba!" he snapped.

"Hey! What's your problem dude?" said Wakaba. "It's not like anybody hasn't figured it out already. It's so obvious who you like."

"Yeah! But I don't want you telling everybody!" said Willy. "Especially since the girls are on the other side of here!"

"Geez Willy. Calm down. You don't have to blow a gasket about it," said Max.

"Yeah. If you keep getting like that, it'll only make us even more curious," said Jet.

"So you might as well tell us who you'll like already. Inquiring minds want to know," said Droy.

"Come on you guys," said Warren. "Can't we just give the guy a break?"

"You sure about that Warren," said Macao. "There might be a possibility that Willy might have a crush on Wendy."

"WHAT?! Is it true Willy?! Do you have a crush on Wendy?! Tell me!"

"First of all, no I don't! Secondly I won't tell!"

"Come on! If you were a real man, you'd tell us already," said Elfman. "You got me wanting to know too!"

"Elfman you're not helping things here!"

"If you ain't gonna talk, then you leave us with no choice," said Macao. "Hey Natsu! Mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure thing!"

Sure enough, the fire dragon slayer who was also slightly drunk jumped into the fray.

"Oh come on Natsu! Not you too!"

"Sorry man, but if ya don't start talking..."

Then Natsu smile grew into a devilish grin and he ignited his fist on fire.

"If you don't, then I'll burn your butt off!"

Willy's face paled in horror. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he cried.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Gray going into his ice make stance. "If his burns don't get you to tell us then I'll freeze you instead!"

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?!"

"Alright! Let's get him guys! You too Happy!" yelled Natsu

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Back on the girl's side of the springs a loud commotion could be heard along with Willy's screams of terror.

"Just what the heck are those guys they doing to him over there?!" gasped Lucy. "It sounds like they're torturing him!"

"Oh my goodness. It sounds like Willy's got himself into quite a pickle," said Mira nonchalantly.

"Um... Sis shouldn't you be a little more concerned?" said Lisanna worriedly.

"Just I'd expect from boys. They're so unruly," humphed Carla.

"Now, now Carla. It's not their fault," said Wendy.

"That may be so and I understand why some of the boys want to know," said Levy. "But why would Natsu and Gray be interested in who Willy likes? I mean it's not like they have any interest in women."

:Who knows? Maybe Natsu and Gray want to check out the competition for their crushes or something?" wondered Cana who was now slightly sober.

* * *

Willy was now cornered on the wall with Natsu and Gray dangerously closing in on him.

"We got you now Willy!" smirked Natsu.

"Now start talking!" said Gray. "Otherwise we'll let you have it!"

"OK! OK! Alright fine! I'll talk! Just please don't kill me or blow up the place!" cried Willy conceding.

Natsu and Gray then stopped their assault and waited for Willy's answer. The girls on the other side also waited for Willy's none of them daring to speak.

"Oh man... Looks like I don't have a choice," thought Willy. "These guys are not gonna stop unless I tell them... looks like I'm gonna have to tell them."

"OK... I'll say it," he said aloud. "The person who I like...is..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but that's how I decided to leave it. XD_

 _If you liked what you read or if you want to give me some pointers, don't be afraid to tell me!_

 _Dragomaster out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Willy was just about tell the guys his dirty little secret, when Happy all of a sudden cut in.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! Stop right there Willy! Don't say anything more!" said Happy.

"What's up Happy?" asked Natsu. "We were just about to get the juicy part!"

"Just listen for a minute guys. I don't think Willy should tell us about his crush," said Happy.

"Finally. Someone's coming to their senses," Willy thought to himself.

Willy let out a sigh of relief thinking that it was all over, but unfortunately he would soon learn that he was wrong.

"Why should we Happy?" asked Macao. "Don't tell me you're on Willy's side."

"Nothing like that. The reason why I say that is because I think we should make it like a game."

"A game?"

All the boys except for Willy and the girls that are listening in all responded in surprise.

"Huh?" said Willy feeling his relief short lived.

"Here's how it works. We'll all take turns guessing who Willy likes and Willy will tell us what he thinks about that girl and then we'll figure out who he likes based on Willy's reaction and Willy can't lie or anything like that," explained Happy. "I think it'll be much more fun that way."

"What?!" exclaimed Willy blushing.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm in!" said Natsu.

"Yeah! Me too! Sounds like fun!" said Gray.

The other boys also agreed.

"Count me in!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Um... I don't suppose my opinion matters in this does it?" asked Willy.

"Nope!" all the boys answered at once.

Willy sighed. "I didn't think so. Fine. I'll do it, but only on one condition. You each get only one guess. And if you all don't guess who my crush is, I don't have to tell you."

"But if we do guess your crush, you'll tell us without a fight," said Happy. "Sound fair?"

"Yes. You have my word. Dragon Slayer's honor," said Willy.

* * *

 **"** They're gonna turn it into a game?" asked Lisanna.

"Looks that way to me," said Lucy.

"Well it's better than having Willy be fried or frozen to death," said Cana.

"Um guys? I don't think that we should be listening to the guys like this," said Wendy with a hint of worry. "Don't you think that is a little rude?"

"The child's right," said Carla. "This is very immature and something that a man would do!"

"I think Carla's right," said Lisanna. "Maybe we shouldn't be listening to this."

"Oh come on Lisanna. Lighten up a little. Besides, this is getting to be interesting," said Cana. "Don't let that nag of a fuddy duddy ruin all the fun."

"Who are you calling a nagging cat you lousy drunkard?!" snapped Carla indignantly.

"I must admit. This conversation just took an interesting turn," said Erza. "Let's keep listening."

"What?!" cried Carla. "Erza you can't be serious!"

"Even Erza wants to listen in? And here I was thinking that she would tell us to stop," said Wendy.

"Shhh. Will you all be silent!" snapped Juvia. "I'm trying to hear my beloved Gray!"

* * *

"Alright. So who's going first?" asked Macao. "Since there's seven of us excluding Willy, we only get seven guesses."

"I'll do it! I'll go first!" said Natsu immediately.

"Why should you get to go first fire brains?" asked Gray.

"Because it was my idea! That's why!" replied Natsu.

"Really Natsu? Are you really that dense?" deadpanned Jet. "It was Happy's idea remember?"

"Well... I said it was a good idea. I'm going first and that's that!"

"Oh brother. Doesn't pay attention and stubborn till the end as usual," said Droy.

"That's Natsu for you," added Happy.

"Now let's see..." said Natsu thoughtfully. "Who does Willy like?"

Natsu thought and he thought and he thought until he finally came up with answer.

"I got it! How about Lucy? You got a crush on Lucy dontcha?"

* * *

Upon hearing her name, Lucy jumped a little in surprise.

"What? Me?"

* * *

"Nope. Sorry Natsu. Wrong," said Willy. "I only see Lucy as a good friend. Nothing else."

"What?! Aw come on man. Lucy's awesome!" said Natsu a little disappointed. "I don't see why you don't. Lucy's awesome."

"Natsu's got a point there. I'm surprised you don't as well," said Macao. "Lucy's a pretty cute girl with nice curves to boot. She did get second place in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest after all."

"Yeah. How come you don't like her? She ain't your type?" asked Max.

"Well... It's not exactly that," said Willy. "I mean don't get me wrong, Lucy's got her qualities. When I first met her, she seemed nice and sweet. But once I got to know her, I noticed that she had a lot more things that made her unique other than her being nice. For one thing she's a pretty awesome celestial wizard. She doesn't treat her spirits like tools like any other celestial wizard. She treats them like family and friends, not to mention that she fights alongside them and does her best to keep them happy. She also may act like a chicken at times and she's also easily frightened, but Lucy can also be brave when she wants to. She's a loyal friend and she'll always be there for you no matter what happens. In fact, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have a place to live or to call home. I remember the day when she found me when I just barely joined the guild."

* * *

 _It was just another night in Magnolia. Lucy along with her celestial spirit Plue were heading back to the apartment after a hard day's work._

 _"Man. What a day," said Lucy. "When we get back, I'm looking forward to a nice hot soak in the bath. We earned it after all that work right Plue?"_

 _Plue answered with a puu puu. Then as they passed an alleyway, Plue happened to notice something. Someone was sleeping in the alleyway and Plue couldn't help but walk over to the sleeping person. He then called out to Lucy.  
_

 _"What is it Plue?" asked Lucy.  
_

 _Lucy looked at the sleeping person that Plue was pointing and she nearly fell over in surprise. There fast sleep in the alley way was Willy._

 _"What the heck?! It's Willy!" she cried.  
_

 _Willy sat up from Lucy's shouting and rubbed his eyes tiredly._

 _"Hey... Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here," he mumbled. Then he saw Lucy. "Oh. Lucy... What are you doing here?"_

 _"What are you doing sleeping in the alley way?!" cried Lucy._

* * *

 _A few moments later, Lucy and Rin had taken Willy to their apartment in Lucy's room. Willy had just taken a bath and was now fully refreshed.  
_

 _"Whew. That was a great bath. Thanks for inviting me in guys. I owe you one," said Willy gratefully.  
_

 _"Anytime, but would you mind telling me why the heck you were sleeping in the alley way like that?" asked Lucy. "Don't you have a place of your own to live or something?"_

 _Willy frowned sheepishly and twiddled his thumbs._

 _"Well... uh...you see...I kinda... don't."_

 _"Wait. Are you meaning to tell me that you don't have a place to live?"_

 _"Yeah. Pretty much."_

 _"What?! You couldn't at least ask anyone in the guild to let you stay with them?"_

 _"Well... No. I can't really."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Well... I don't really know or trust anyone in the guild except a few," explained Wily. "I can't exactly ask anyone to let a complete stranger stay with them, especially since that stranger used to be an enemy."_

 _"Oh come on Willy. We keep telling you, it wasn't your fault," said Lucy gently. "You weren't in control of your actions."_

 _"That may be so Lucy, but that doesn't change that fact that I still inflicted harm on your guild," said Willy sadly. "I'm not sure anyone trusts me. Besides I don't want to put you guys into any more trouble than I already have."_

 _There was a long pause, then Lucy had an idea._

 _"I got it! If you need a place to stay Willy, why don't you stay with here with me?" said Lucy.  
_

 _Willy looked at Lucy in surprise. "Huh?"_

 _"Yeah! Well not exactly stay here, but you can stay here in the apartments with own room too!" said Lucy excitement in her voice. "You can even live right next door to us, so we'll be like neighbors!"_

 _"Lucy no, I couldn't possibly stay," said Willy trying to decline. "I mean I don't want to be any trouble."_

 _"It's okay! I'll speak with the landlady tomorrow and she'll give you a room!" insisted Lucy. "Yeah! And you'll have a place to sleep and you'll be able to visit me whenever you want!"  
_

 _"But... are you sure it's okay? I mean, I don't want to impose..."  
_

 _"No. It's really okay Willy. You're not imposing at all. I really would appreciate it if you stayed here. At least that way, you'll have a roof over your head."  
_

 _Willy looked at Lucy face and he couldn't help but smile._

 _"Okay. You win. I'll stay and live here if it's OK with you," he said.  
_

 _"All right! Well Plue, it looks like we have a new neighbor!" said Lucy grinning.  
_

 _Plue let out a happy plu in response.  
_

 _"Thanks you Lucy. I don't know what to say, except thank you," said Willy bowing slightly.  
_

 _"Anytime. What are friends for? Now then, we'll talk to the landlady first thing in the morning," said Lucy. "Until then, let's get some sleep."_

 _"All right," said Willy as he stood up ready to leave. "I'll go head for the alley again and..."_

 _"Absolutely not! You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you sleep outside like that!" Lucy interrupted. "I normally don't do this for anyone except Natsu and a couple others in the guild, but Willy you're sleeping with me tonight._

 _"What?!" yelped Willy "But Lucy... I don't want to-"  
_

 _Lucy silenced Willy by placing a finger on his lips._

 _"No buts! You're sleeping in my room whether you like it or not," she said. "Besides my room is way better than that alley way and for that matter you're not exactly sleeping with me. You're sleeping on the couch."_

 _"Um... yeah. Right. Thanks Lucy."  
_

 _"Sure. What are friends for?"_

* * *

"Aww. That's so sweet," said Wendy.

"So that's how Willy ended up staying at the apartment where Lucy lives," said Erza thoughtfully.

"Nice work Lu," said Levy nudging Lucy. "You can be pretty sweet when you need to be."

"I... don't know if I should take that as a compliment," said Lucy. "But yeah. I guess that was nice of me huh?"

* * *

"And ever since then, I guess I've been looking up to Lucy as a good friend," said Willy. "If it wasn't for her I'd still be sleeping in the alley way."

"Wow. That's quite a story Willy," said Jet.

"Yup. Guess you really do think of Lucy like a friend huh?" said Max.

"Yeah. Although, she could learn to be a little more delicate," said Willy. "I mean she does have a nasty habit of being a little crazy at times."

"Preach it brother," said Happy nodding. "You may not know this Willy, but there's a name for someone like Lucy. And that name's "The Blonde Beast."

Everyone on the guy's side laughed. Even Willy thought it was a little funny.

"The Blonde Beast huh?" he chuckled. "Never heard that one before."

"Yup. That definitely suits Lucy to a "T," laughed Macao.

"It's like what you said before Macao," said Wakaba. "You can take the rich girl out of the mansion, but not the other way around."

"I don't really get it, but it's still manly," said Elfman.

* * *

Lucy growled in anger upon hearing what the boys said. "Just wait till I get my hands on those jerks! Especially you Willy!

"Whoa! Calm down Lucy!" said Wendy trying to soothe her.

"Yeah! Keep it down! They're gonna hear us if you make a ruckus!" whispered Cana.

* * *

"Alright. Who wants to try guessing next?" asked Max.

"I'll take a crack at it," said Warren. He then put a hand to his chin deep in thought. "Let's see... I'm gonna say... Evergreen."

Willy immediately made an x with his arms. "Definitely not!"

"Well that was fast," said Wakaba.

"What's wrong with Evergreen? She's a beautiful woman," said Macao. "She don't strike you fancy?"

"Sorry. She's nice and all, but she gives me the creeps for some reason," said Willy slightly shivering. "Especially since her magic can turn her enemies to stone."

"Hey now. Evergreen's not so bad," said Elfman. "In fact, I think she's a real woman."

"Of course you would say that Elfman. After all, you and Evergreen are practically a couple," said Max.

"Well of course they are. They were partners back at the S class trial and they even told Mira that they were gonna get married," said Jet.

"Oh yeah. I remember that," said Droy. "That was pretty surprising."

Elfman was now beet red with embarrassment and waving his arms around. "Now hold on just a minute! We're not a couple! We only said that just to beat my big sis! That's it!"

"Well this certainly is rare," said Willy. "I've never seen you blush before Elfman."

"I'm not blushing! A real man never blushes!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come your face is all red?" asked Willy in a teasing tone. "And why are you getting so flustered all of a sudden?"

"Hey! Shut up Willy! Quit teasing me would you?! You're not Lisanna you know!"

Everyone on the boy's side laughed.

* * *

"Well that's a surprise. I've never heard Elfman sound flustered before," said Juvia.

"I know. Isn't he cute when he's embarrassed?" giggled Mira.

"I know right? He only gets like that whenever Evergreen's mentioned," said Lisanna. "That proves he likes her."

"Yeah, but aren't those two a bit of a mismatch?" asked Lucy.

"Oh come on Rin. I think those two make an awesome couple," said Lisanna. "You know what they say, love works in strange ways."

"She's right you know. It may seem that way, but those two are closer than you might think," said Erza. "Like Lisanna said, love works in mysterious ways that we can ever comprehend.

"Yeah. That's true. But still I never thought those two would end up together," said Levy. "It's kinda crazy when you think about it."

"Now that you mention it, didn't the two of them say that they were gonna get married and have babies Mira?" asked Cana.

"To be honest, I think that they only said that to throw me off at the S class trial," said Mira. "I will admit I was a little surprised though."

"But still... Elfman and Evergreen? Having a baby?" wondered Lisanna.

Lisanna then began to imagine what Evergreen's and Elfman's baby would look like. The moment she did, she burst into tears.

"Wha..?! Lisanna what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Wendy.

"Oh no. Don't tell me she..." began Cana.

"Yup. She did," said Mira.

Mirajane went to her sister and patted her on the back comforting her. She was also in tears as well. "There, there Lisanna. I know how you feel. I felt the same way too."

* * *

"All right then, that does it!" snapped Elfman having enough of the teasing. "Just for that, I wanna take a turn! I'll get you back for that Willy!"

"Um... OK..."

"Okay. I'll guess it right like a real man!" said Elfman pointing a finger at Willy. "Willy! I say you have a crush on Juvia!

* * *

Upon hearing her name, Juvia blushed bright pink. **"** M-me?!"

"Well what do you know? Guess you're next Juvia," smirked Cana.

"I wonder what Willy's got to say about Juvia?" wondered Erza.

"Hopefully it won't be something that upsets her," said Carla. "And for that matter make her go into one of her rants."

"Me and... Willy?" murmured Juvia as her imagination went into overdrive as she began to enter one of her daydreams.

" _But Willy... I don't love you. I have my beloved Gray," said Juvia.  
_

 _"Juvia my sweet, don't you see? Don't you see how much I love you?" said Willy his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Gray may be a great man, but I can be a greater man for you my sweet. Please love me Juvia!"  
_

 _"But...I can't," said Juvia. "My heart belongs to Gray!"_

 _"Please Juvia! It has to be you my sweet," said Willy. "It can only be you my love."_

Juvia snapped out of her imagination and was so red that steam was coming out of her ears.

"No! I couldn't! I could never abandon my dear Gray!" she cried. "Please Willy! Don't say you love me!"

"And there she goes ladies," said Cana sighing.

"I swear. Her imagination really needs to have an off switch," said Lucy pinching her nose.

"You forgot to mention her mouth," said Carla.

* * *

 **"** Me and Juvia? Nice try Elfman, but I have to say that you're wrong," said Willy.

"Oh come on Willy. You and Juvia would make an awesome couple!" said Jet.

"Yeah. It makes sense if you think about it," said Droy. "You're a water dragon slayer and she's a water wizard. You two would be perfect for each other."

"Well... it's true that we both use water type magic, but not as far as being a couple," said Willy. "Besides there's only one guy who Juvia will ever love and the guy's sitting right over there."

Willy then pointed to Gray, he couldn't help but blush a little.

"What? Who? Me?"

"Well duh Gray! Juvia's so much in love with you, the girl would practically jump over a cliff for you," said Willy. "I'm surprised that you haven't returned her feelings yet."

"Well... let's not get to caught up in that okay?" said Gray looking away.

"Okay moving on," said Warren. "Who's next in this little guessing game? We used three guesses and there's four left."

"I'll give it a go," said Max raising his hand. Then he went into deep thought. "Okay. Let me think. I gotta make this guess good. Hmm."

Everyone waited and stared at Max awaiting his answer. The girls waited on the other side eager to hear Max's guess. Then Max had a guess.

"Wait I got it! Willy your crush has to be..."

* * *

 _And another chapter is finished! Wanna know what happens next?_

 _Then you're just gonna have to wait and see. XD_

 _Till then, you liked what you read? Then feel free to leave a fav or a follow!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Willy your crush has to be... Erza!" said Max.

"Erza?"

Everyone including Willy looked at Max in confusion and surprise.

* * *

"Me huh? Well, things just took an interesting turn," said Erza with an amused grin.

"Wait a minute," said Lucy. "Don't tell me that you're interested to what Willy thinks about you.

"Very much so. Now please be quiet Lucy. I want to hear what Willy says."

"I never thought that Erza would be the type that cares about another person's opinion," said Wendy.

"Guess she's curious about what Willy thinks about her," said Lisanna.

"I just hope Willy doesn't say something that'll make Erza angry," said Levy.

"Geez Levy. Way to jinx it," said Cana. "If you say that then it's bound to happen."

* * *

"Well? Am I right? It's Erza isn't it?" asked Max.

Willy was silent for a moment. Everyone held their breath waiting for Willy's answer. Then Willy finally spoke.

"Sorry to say, but nope, it's not Erza either," said Willy.

Everyone of the boys gawked at Willy like he said something crazy.

"What? What's wrong? What'd I say?" puzzled Willy.

"Are you for real?!" squeaked Happy. "How could you not fall in love with the great Erza?!"

"I'm sorry Happy, but I only see her as a comrade and a good friend," said Willy. "I mean she's pretty awesome. She's a cool and strong wizard and pretty beautiful in her own right. She also has a great sense of justice and not afraid to show her pride as a Fairy Tail wizard. One of the biggest things I like about her is her requipping magic. I always loved seeing the many different types of armor and outfits she wears. And when she requips it really is a pretty cool thing to see. Sure she yells at Natsu and Gray all the time, but overall she's pretty nice and one of the strongest female wizards I know."

* * *

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard anyone praise Erza so much," said Lucy.

"That's not necessarily true Lucy. You've praised me in one of your letters to your mother you know," said Erza.

"Well yeah, but not as much as Willy's praising you right now."

"Yes. And I must say, I'm a little flattered."

"It's still weird though. You don't usually hear someone praise you like the way Willy's doing Erza," said Mira. "If it was any other man they would run for the hills given her reputation."

"Why would you think that Mira?" asked Erza.

"Because you have a nasty habit of scaring everyone that's why," said Carla.

"What? I scare people? How so?"

"Shhh! Come on guys! I'm trying to hear!" whispered Cana.

* * *

"Wow. I'm surprised you'd praise Erza so much," said Warren.

"What makes you say that?" asked Willy.

"Well for one thing, Erza's awesome and stuff but she is kinda scary at times," said Max.

"No kidding. They don't call her the strongest woman of Fairy Tail for nothing," said Jet.

'You forgot to mention the scariest," said Droy shuddering a little. "It gives me goosebumps just thinking about her being mad."

"Yup. She's the manliest and the scariest woman in Fairy Tail," added Elfman

"Oh come on you guys. She's not that scary," said Willy.

"Not that scary?!" yelped Natsu fearfully. "She's a monster man! She could knock down a mountain with a single kick!"

"No way Natsu. I still think that she can knock down three," said Gray.

"Oh come on Gray. You always exaggerate about that. I told you, it was more like two," said Happy.

Willy stared at the three flatly. "And you're saying Gray's exaggerating? Come on you guys. Erza may be a little strict and she sometimes gets super angry at times, but she's not that terrifying."

"You're not scared of her? How could you not be?" asked Max.

"Well... to be perfectly honest when I first joined Fairy Tail, I was terrified of her," said Willy. "But then something made me change my mind about her completely."

"I don't suppose you don't mind telling us the story would you?" asked Warren.

"Yeah. You certainly got my interest," said Gray.

"Sure thing," said Willy. "Let's see... Oh yeah! It was a few days after I joined the guild."

* * *

 _It was another day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Willy was looking through the job requests trying to find a job to do. Then Levy and Lucy came up to him._

 _"Hey there Willy!" said Levy.  
_

 _"Hey Gray. Hey Lucy. How are you two?" greeted Willy.  
_

 _"Doing fine. Did you just come back from a job?" asked Lucy.  
_

 _"Yeah. More or less," Willy replied. "I've only tackled the smaller jobs around the city, but I'm getting the hang of it and I'm starting to understand how everything works around here."_

 _"That's good to hear," said Lucy.  
_

 _"So are you making any new friends here in the guild?" asked Gray.  
_

 _Willy shyly looked down playing with his fingers. "Well... no. Not really."_

 _"Why not? Don't tell me that you're still feeling shy?" wondered Lucy._

 _"Well you see, I'm still feeling a little nervous about making friends here," said Willy. "I'm scared that whoever I try to make friends with won't like me."_

 _"Aww Willy. We told you before. The guildmates will love you," reassured Gray. "All you gotta do is open up to them and be friendly."_

 _"Yeah. And if there's anything that you need like advice or some help, feel free to tell us okay?" said Lucy putting a hand on his shoulder._

 _Willy looked up at the blonde. "Thanks. Um... Actually guys there is something that... I need help with."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _Before Willy could answer, a certain red haired girl in armor came up to them._

 _"Ah. Lucy. Gray. Good thing I found you two," she said.  
_

 _"Oh Hi Erza," said Lucy. "What's up?"_

 _"I'm looking for Willy," replied Erza. "Have you seen him?"_

 _"Yeah. He's right here-"_

 _Lucy was expecting Willy to be next to her, but she was surprised to find that Willy had disappeared. Levy was surprised too._

 _"What the heck? Where'd Wily go?" wondered Gray as she looked around.  
_

 _"I don't know," said Lucy. "He was standing right here just a second ago."  
_

 _"Is there something wrong ladies?" asked Erza._

 _"Sorry Erza. It's just that Willy was just here and now he's gone," said Lucy.  
_

 _"Hmm. I see," said Erza. "Well if you see him, tell him that I need his help with something. It's imperative that he finds me as soon as possible."_

 _"Sure thing Erza," said Gray. "We'll let you now as soon as you see him."  
_

 _After that Erza left. Gray and Lucy looked around to see if they could find Willy._

 _"Willy! Where'd you go?" called out Gray.  
_

 _"Come on out! Where are you Willy?" called Lucy.  
_

 _Then Lucy saw a certain someone hiding behind one of the pillars and Gray saw him too._

 _"Willy? Is that you hiding behind there?"  
_

 _"Please stop hiding. You don't have to be scared."_

 _Willy slowly peeked out from behind the pillar. He was slightly trembling in fear and looking around as if he was keeping an eye out for someone._

 _"Willy? Why are you hiding behind that pillar? Erza's been looking for you," said Lucy.  
_

 _"Yeah. You better go to her and see what she wants," said Gray.  
_

 _"I... I can't..." mumbled Willy.  
_

 _"Why not?" asked Gray.  
_

 _"Well... you see... that's what I wanted your help with," said Willy. "You see... that Erza girl... I'm scared of her."_

 _Lucy tilted her head in confusion while Gray nodded._

 _"That's understandable. I mean she is a freakin monster," he said._

 _"Now hold on Gray," said Lucy. "Yeah. I mean know she seems a little scary... Okay she's just plain scary, but that's only when she gets mad. Other than that she's a great person."_

 _"Not the way I heard it," said Willy. "I was told that she's may look like a girl, but she's a big monster in disguise and she can knock down two mountains with a single kick. And I'm worried that she wants me because she must hold a grudge against me about the Nirvana incident and wants to take revenge on me."_

 _Gray and Lucy stared dumbly at Willy for a moment. Then Lucy put an hand on Willy's shoulder.  
_

 _"Willy, first of all you're overreacting on that first part of what you said," she said. "Secondly, Erza's not someone who holds a grudge for long."_

 _"Not to mention, that it's all in the past," added Gray. "Erza's moved on from it."  
_

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"Come on Willy. I promise you, Erza's a really good person as long as you stay on her good side," said Lucy. "Just give her a chance OK?"  
_

 _Willy pondered about this and then he gave a tiny smile._

 _"Okay I will."  
_

 _"Good. Now I think Erza should still be here, so why don't you go find her and see what she needs your help with?" said Gray.  
_

 _"Okay. Thanks guys."_

 _And Willy set off to find Erza. Soon enough he saw her close to the entrance talking to Makarov. He was still nervous about talking to her, but he plucked up courage.  
_

 _"I can do this. I can do this," he thought to himself. "Just go up to her. Okay. Here goes." Then he walked up to Erza and lightly tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Um... Excuse me..."_

 _"Oh there you are Willy," said Erza. "I've been looking for you. I need your help."_

 _"What did you need help with?" asked Willy.  
_

 _"Well, I've got a couple of errands to run and I need someone to help me carry some things to the guild hall," explained Erza. "I would appreciate it if you could come help me out."  
_

 _"S-sure. Anything you need Erza."_

 _"Well then, shall we be on our way?"  
_

 _"Y-yes. of course."_

 _Then Willy and Erza set off to handle Erza's errands. As they walked through the streets of Magnolia, you and Erza didn't say a word. Willy wanted to speak to her, but he still felt nervous of speaking to her afraid that he might say the wrong thing. Then Erza finally spoke breaking the silence._

 _"Willy do I frighten you?" she asked.  
_

 _"Well... I um... you see..." Willy stammered trying to explain, but Erza cut in.  
_

 _"It's okay. You don't have explain yourself," she said. "I'm also aware that you hid from me when I came to look for you before."_

 _Willy gulped. "Eep! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hide! That was rude of me!" he bowed.  
_

 _"Calm yourself Willy. It's alright," soothed Erza. "I know I seem to a tad strict, but that's only because I want keep the guild on it's toes. Not to mention I'm the only one that can keep Natsu and Gray in order. I'm really a nice person once you get to know me."_

 _"I know that now. I'm sorry," said Willy._

 _"It's quite alright. You have nothing to be sorry for," said Erza. "Come along now. We're almost to our first destination. We can talk more once we've taken care of business."_

 _"Oh. Okay. Where are we going?"_

 _"You'll see when you get there. You know the old saying; "All things come to those who wait."_

 _Willy was a little puzzled but he followed. He and Erza continued to walk until Erza stopped in front of one of her favorite places. The Magnolia Cake Shop. When Willy saw the shop, he was surprised._

 _"A cake shop? What are we doing here of all places?" he asked.  
_

 _"This is one of the places where I was planning to stop," she said. "Now come on. Right this way."  
_

 _Then the two of them walked into the cake store. Inside, they were greeted by a short and plump man with puffy black hair, the owner of the cake shop._

 _"Erza! My most loyal and frequent customer. How are you?" the owner greeted.  
_

 _"I'm doing fine," Erza replied. "I trust that my order's ready?"_

 _"Yes. Your order is all set," replied the owner. Then he saw Willy. "Oh? Who's your buddy?"_

 _"This is one of our new recruits. He's here to help me with a few errands," explained Erza.  
_

 _"Um... Hi. Nice to meet you," said Willy politely.  
_

 _"A pleasure to meet you as well," said the owner. "Any friend of Erza's is a friend of mine. Now I just need to get your order Erza. Be right back."_

 _The cake shop owner went to the back to get Erza's order. Soon he came back out with a large cart full of cakes. Upon seeing them Willy couldn't help, but drop his jaw in surprise.  
_

 _"Here you go Erza," said the owner. "You ordered fifty cakes right?"_

 _"Fifty?!" exclaimed Willy. "That many?!"  
_

 _"Yup. Erza's the kind of gal that really appreciates my cakes," said the owner.  
_

 _"Well you're a master of your craft and I really do like your treats," said Erza.  
_

 _"So... are these cakes for a party or something?" asked Willy.  
_

 _"Not really. Only one of them is for something special," said Erza. "The rest of them are for me."_

 _Willy's mouth dropped even further. A little while later, he and Erza left the store with Erza pulling the cakes in the cart towards the next destination._

 _"Oh man. I've never seen so many cakes in my life," Willy thought. "What I really find crazy is that Erza plans to eat all of these. I've heard of some people having a big sweet tooth, but this is a little much."_

 _"Come along Willy. We must hurry to our next destination. We've got a couple more of places to go," said Erza.  
_

 _"Um... yes. Coming," replied Willy.  
_

 _For the next few hours or so, Willy and Erza went from store to store handling Erza's "errands." They went to magic shops, clothing shops, and even candy shops. All the while, Willy was beginning to understand more and more what Erza was like. She was basically normal girl. Well... almost normal.  
_

 _"Wow. I never realized Erza liked this sort of stuff. Aside from the strict personality, she's just like any other person," Willy thought smiling. "Who would've thought?"_

 _They soon came to their final destination. It was a book store called "Book Land."_

 _"A bookstore? Is she a reader?" pondered Willy.  
_

 _"Willy. Please wait here while I go pick something up," said Erza. "I won't be gone long."_

 _"Um... sure," replied Willy.  
_

 _Then Erza went inside leaving Willy by himself. As he waited for Erza, Willy sat by himself thinking about everything that he learned about Erza._

 _"Man. I still can't believe that Erza the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail has a major sweet tooth, likes clothes, likes to read and just about other things that make her just like any other girl. I guess Levy and Lucy were right after all. Speaking of reading, I wonder what business she has in Book Land. Probably looking up stuff about armor or cakes."_

 _Willy sat outside and waited and waited and waited. Pretty soon it was about forty minutes when Erza entered the store.  
_

 _"That's weird. It shouldn't be taking Erza this long just to pick up something," Willy thought. "Maybe she's getting a ton of books or something. Then again she's been in there for quite a while. I wonder if I should go check on her."_

 _After pondering for a minute, Willy decided to check on Erza just to be safe. He then entered store and walked up to a clerk by the front door._

 _"Excuse me sir. Have you seen a woman with armor and bright hair in here?" he asked._

 _"Oh yes. She just went over that way towards the back," replied the clerk.  
_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Willy headed for the back to look for Erza per the clerk's intruction. As he headed towards the back, he marveled at the sights of books. Then when Willy came to the back, he saw Erza. She was sitting on a table next to a stack of books reading. Willy was going to call to her, but he noticed something. Erza was acting a bit strange. As she was reading the book, she was blushing and she looked a little fidgety._

 _Feeling curious, Willy quietly walked over to Erza not wanting to surprise her. Normally a warrior like Erza would sense someone sneaking up behind her from a mile away, but Erza was so immersed in her book, she didn't hear Willy coming towards her. Willy grew closer and closer until he was close enough to see over Erza's shoulder. He took a look at the pages and his eyes bulged in surprise. On one of the pages of the book, a man and a woman making love could be seen. When Willy saw it, a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. He was about to scream in surprise, but he quickly covered his mouth to try and suppress the noise. Unfortunately it didn't do any good. Erza heard Willy making her head towards him and when she saw Willy, she immediately blushed and froze. They both stared at each other for a moment, then Erza spoke._

 _"Willy... How long were you standing there?" asked Erza quietly. "_ _ _And you saw that page right now didn't you?"__

 _"Um... about a few minutes or so and... um... it was a quick glance, but yes I did," replied Willy. "Um... Erza? Were you reading what I think you were reading?_

 _"Well... um...you see... it was... that book," Erza stammered trying to come up with an excuse. "You know that book."_

 _"Um... Erza? I hate to say this, but it looks like one of those novels. An erotic novel," said Willy.  
_

 _There was another long pause. Then Erza blushed an even deeper shade of red and steam came puffing out of her head._

 _"Y-yes! That's right! I was reading one of those kind of books!" she said. "I read these kind of books all the time! You have a problem with that?!"_

 _Willy gaped at Erza in shock and surprise from her confession. Erza then sank to her knees and her eyes flooded with comical tears._

 _"I feel so ashamed! I told someone know my deepest, darkest secret!" she sobbed.  
_

 _"Um Erza... it's okay. Please don't cry! Calm down!" said Willy trying to soothe her.  
_

 _"How could I have been so foolish blurting out my secret like that? Not to mention letting a fellow guildmate see me acting so shamelessly," Erza scolded herself. She then bowed to Willy. "I'm so sorry Willy. I let you see me in a shameful manner. You may strike me down if you wish."_

 _"Um... no thanks. I don't think I could ever hit you," Willy said sweadropped. He went to the table and picked up the book. He looked through the pages and read the cover. It read Passionate Moonlight Love. "Erza. Was this why you were taking so long?" he asked.  
_

 _"Yes. I apologize. There were couple books I wanted and I was so excited to read them that I started reading on the spot," said Erza. "I got into the books so much that I lost track of time. The books so great, I couldn't stop. The stories were romantic and the passion in the scenes was even more incredible. I know they're a little dirty, but it makes it so..."_

 _"Incredible..."_

 _"Yes exactly. Huh?"_

 _Erza turned back to find that now Willy was reading one of the books. Willy had the same look that Erza had when she was reading it a few moments ago, along with another tiny nosebleed._

 _"This book is incredible... I've never read something like this before," breathed Willy. "It's... it's... Words can't even describe it."_

 _"Really? You mean it?" asked Erza.  
_

 _"Yes! I can't get enough of this book! I don't ever want to stop reading!" Willy said smiling.  
_

 _"Yes! I know! I love this particular scene you're reading right now," said Erza pointing at a page. "It really makes you want to know what it feels like doesn't it?"_

 _"Y-yeah! It does... Wow..." said Willy blushing even more.  
_

 _After that, Willy and Erza spent a couple more hours reading the books until they were finished reading. They were able to do so quickly thanks to Gale Force Reading Glasses. A little while later, Willy and Erza both came out with a couple of books and were heading back towards the guild._

 _"Man. I'm glad I bought these books. I can't wait to read them," said Willy. "Thanks for introducing me to this Erza.  
_

 _"Anytime," smiled Erza. Then she frowned. "Willy? There's something I want to ask you. May I ask that you not speak a word of this to anyone? If anyone were to find out about my... um secret it would be..."_

 _"Say no more Erza," interrupted Willy. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Besides I got a couple of my own so it's like we're even. I won't tell a soul."_

 _Erza sighed in relief. "That's good. One more thing. Here. This is for you." She went to her cart and gave then handed Willy a cake._

 _"Um... What's this for Erza?" asked Willy.  
_

 _"It's a kind of tradition I have. Every time we recruit new members, I buy a cake for them," explained Erza._

 _"Wait. So when you said that cake is for something special..."_

 _"Yes. I meant to give it to you. Hope you like it."_

 _Willy was silent for a moment clearly surprised. Then he spoke._

 _"Erza. You know when I first met you, I was scared of you. Heck I was terrified," he said. "But now things have changed. You have a giant sweet tooth, you like clothes, and you read... well this stuff. All of these things made me realize that you're a normal girl. I'm really glad that I'm glad I went with you today and... thank you very much. Not just for the cake, but for everything. I hope that we become really good friends."_

 _Erza was a little surprised at first, but then she smiled. "Yes. I feel the same way."_

* * *

"And ever since then, I've considered Erza as another really good friend and someone who I can relate to when it comes to reading," said Willy finishing his story.

"Wow. That's quite the story there Willy," said Wakaba.

"Yeah. Although... there's one thing that I'm curious about," said Warren. "What kinds of books do you and Erza read?"

"Um... uh... well..." stammered Willy. "Let's just say that me and Erza are both into the same stuff. I'll put it at that."

* * *

"Hmm. That response has gotten me curious too," said Cana. "Well Erza? Mind telling us?"

"It's like Willy said. Me and him are into the same stuff. Nothing more, nothing less," said Erza.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's not telling us the full story?" said Carla.

"Girls. Just let it go. You'd be much better off," said Lucy. "Trust me. You don't want any to end up like poor Levy."

"I still have nightmares of what Erza did," said Levy trembling in fear upon remembering. "I thought I was gonna die even though I managed to get out of there alive."

( _ **If you're wondering what she means, please look back at Fairy Tail's OVA Welcome to Fairy Hills)**_

* * *

"Come on man! You gotta tell us! It's only gonna make us want to know even more!" said Natsu.

"Yeah! Tell us!" chimed in Happy.

"Guys, I told you I can't. I made a promise that I wouldn't tell," said Willy. "Besides, you wouldn't want Erza getting angry at you guys would you?

"I agree. Better listen you two," said Gray. "You definitely wouldn't want to feel the wrath from Erza would you?"

Natsu and Happy faces turned white as sheets and they said nothing more.

"In any case, not that I wanna continue playing this game, does anyone else wanna take another guess?" asked Willy. "After all you have three more guesses."

"Why not? I"ll have a go," said Macao raising his hand. "Let's see here... Hmm. How about... Cana? Yeah. I'm going for Cana on this one."

* * *

The moment Cana heard her name, she grinned from ear to ear. "All right. Looks like it's my turn ladies," she said. "I'm probably gonna be hearing stuff about my good looks, my curvy body, and my wonderful personality I bet."

"Cana. This isn't a competition you know," said Lisanna sweatdropping.

"But this is fun isn't it? If you think about it makes it exciting," said Mira.

"I'm not so sure about that Mira," said Lucy.

"Hey. Keep it down guys. I wanna hear Willy's response," said Cana.

* * *

"Sorry Macao. That's is a big n and o," said Willy. Cana's pretty and everything, but... she drinks way too much. She smells like booze and I can't take the smell."

"Oh come on man. Cana's not that bad," said Macao. "She's actually pretty cute and the life of the party once you get past the drinking."

"You only say that because Cana was your drinking buddy," said Wakaba. "You two used to booze it up back in the day."

"Anyway, Cana's not really my type. I only see her a friend and that's the truth," said Willy.

* * *

On the girls side, Cana was sitting in a corner of woe looking really depressed.

"Um... Cana? Are you okay?" asked Wendy worriedly.

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine," said Cana flatly. "It's not like I was hoping that Willy was gonna say something great about me or anything like that. No. I'm fine. I'm fine."

She then whipped out a giant barrel of alcohol and began chugging the barrel down while the other girls looked on sweatdropping.

"She certainly doesn't look like she's fine to me," said Levy.

"Oh dear," said Mira. "Looks like Cana's feelings are hurt."

"Cana! Stop drinking in the bath this instant! There's a minor present!" scolded Carla.

"What I wanna know is with all the booze she drinks," said Levy. "Where the heck does it all go?"

"You know, I've always wondered that myself," said Juvia. "I mean she drinks all that booze, but she doesn't get as big as blimp? Why is that?"

"Maybe her curves absorb it all?" wondered Lucy thoughtfully.

"I guess it's just one of the mysteries of the female body that have yet to be solved," said Erza. "And that's coming from a girl."

* * *

"Okay! Since Macao's turn is now over, I think it's my turn now," said Jet.

Then Droy whispered something in Jet's ear. "Remember Droy, we gotta ask just to make sure okay?" he whispered.

"I know. Don't worry," Jet whispered back. Then he turned to Willy. "Okay Willy. You ready for this one? This time, I"m gonna guess it right."

"Alright Jet. Who's your guess?" asked Willy.

"Okay Willy. Based on everyone's guesses, I say that you have a crush on... Levy!" proclaimed Jet pointing right that him."

* * *

At the sound of her name, Levy felt her heart jump. "Huh?! Me?!"

"Looks like you're next on the list Levy," said Lucy. "Wonder what Willy thinks about you."

"I'm not sure I want to know," said Levy.

"Guys! Be quiet!" said Cana. "Listen!"

* * *

"Um...uh... well..." stammered Willy.

"What's wrong Willy? Cat got your tongue?" asked Happy slyly. "You're looking mighty nervous."

"Come on man! Spit it out already!" said Natsu.

"Well... Um...you see... well... it's like this..."

Willy was now blushing slightly and even began playing with his fingers.

"Hey! He's blushing! And he's being shy!" pointed out Warren. "No way... Don't tell me... Willy likes Levy?!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Jet and Droy horrified.

* * *

"No way...! You gotta be kidding me!" cried Levy.

"It can't be true! Willy has a crush on Levy?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I don't believe it! I can picture it now! Levy and Willy together!" cried Juvia. "Happily married and having thirty three babies! Either that or there's going to be love triangle!"

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter and be quiet?!" snapped Carla.

Even Mira who suddenly sat up from the spring also shocked.

"Willy... likes Levy? It can't be!" she murmured.

"Calm down girls! We don't know that for sure yet!" said Lisanna. "Willy still hasn't said anything so just wait until he says something!"

"She's right. Don't go jumping to conclusions and wait till Willy finishes what he was going to say," said Erza.

"Hey you guys!" said Wendy. "I think Willy is about to finish what he was trying to say."

So all the girls then calmed down and listened.

* * *

"Well Willy? Out with it," said Max.

"Yeah! Tell us like a real man!" said Elfman. "Do you like Levy or not?!"

"Yeah! Tell us right now or you'll regret it!" said Jet and Droy who both had jealously written on their faces and were ready to start a fight any second.

Willy was flustered for a moment, but then he calmed down and steeled his resolve. "Okay, okay! You win! I'll tell you. You see...about Levy... The truth is... I... I..."

* * *

 _There we go! Had to fix this up, but I managed to get this chapter done!_

 _You know the drill if you liked or didn't like, R &R!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone waited in anticipation for what Willy had to say about Levy. Willy stammered and looked embarrassed.

"The truth is...I...I..." he began.

Everyone leaned closer to Willy and the girls waited in anticipation. Then Willy smiled.

"...see Levy as a good friend and I don't have romantic feelings for her at all," he said brightly.

All of the boys and the girls face faulted at Willy's response.

"Say what?! You gotta be kidding me man!" growled Gray. "You were just kidding?!

"But you were blushing and acting shy and everything!" grumped Happy.

"Sorry guys," smiled Willy. "But I couldn't help it. I wanted to see your reactions and they were priceless!"

"So it was nothing more, but a prank?!" exclaimed Natsu crossly. "Not cool dude!"

"Are you _sure_ you don't like Levy?" asked Jet suspiciously.

"Yeah. You really don't like her right?" asked Droy worriedly.

Willy smiled kindly. "Don't worry you two I can assure you, Levy's awesome and she's really smart, but I only see her as a friend," he said. "Nothing more and nothing less."

Both Jet and Droy let out sighs of relief. Obviously they were relieved that they didn't have any competition when it came to Levy. (Other than Gajeel that is. ^^)

* * *

 **"** Wait... He was just joking?" wondered Lucy.

Levy sighed. "Whew. That's a relief. For a minute I thought that he was serious," she said.

"Yep. Besides, you already have a crush on a certain someone in the guild don'tcha Levy?" teased Cana.

Levy immediately blushed. "Cana! Be quiet! You're embarrassing me!" she squeaked

Then Wendy noticed Juvia doing something. She seemed to be doing something to the wall. Wendy took a look to see that Juvia turned one of her fingers into a drill and made a hole in the wall.

"Juvia? What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm made a hole so I can see my beloved Gray!" said Juvia with a slight maniac look. "I can't take all of this anymore! I want to see my beloved Gray in the nude!"

All the girls then looked at Juvia shocked at her plan.

"Well, I'll give her points for being honest," said Cana.

"Juvia are you out of your mind?!" exclaimed Carla. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"That's right!" agreed Lucy. "Especially since you're making a hole to peep! That's just plain wrong!"

"Don't be jealous just because you hadn't thought of it sooner love rival!" said Juvia. "You've always had your eyes set on him too!"

"Oh, would you shut up with that!" snapped Lucy. "I'm not as sick as you are!"

"What in the world is wrong with you Juvia?!" cried Levy. "Have you finally lost your mind?!"

"Yeah! Aren't you going a little too far?" asked Lisanna.

"Silence love rival two! There are some things that a woman must see!" snapped Juvia.

"Wait, you think of me as your rival now?!" sighed Lisanna. " I don't even have a crush on Gray!"

"Oh my goodness, things sure have gotten lively around here," said Mira smiling.

"Is that what you call it?" asked Carla.

"That's my big sis for you. Always looking for the positive of things," said Lisanna. "Even when things get a little crazy."

* * *

"I gotta admit Willy, you really got us that time," said Warren. "Never thought that you had the talent of an actor.

"Yeah I'll say," agreed Max. "Never would have guessed that you be the prankster type."

"Well, I do like to joke every now and again," chuckled Willy.

"So anyway, what is your relationship with Levy like?" asked Macao. "You two good buddies?"

"You bet she is," said Willy. "She's kinda like a little sister to me. She's also shares my interests in books. In fact, she gives me books to read from her room sometimes too. I also think her Solid Script magic's pretty cool. It reflects her passion for books and shows off how smart she is. If there's any books that I don't know about or if I want to read something new, Levy's the person I go to."

"Is that how the two of you became friends? Through books?" asked Elfman.

"Not exactly. Levy and I became friends from a different reason," said Willy. "She gave me a tour around town back when I first joined the guild. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know my way around Magnolia. And she helped me be a little more open to people.

"I think I remember that!" said Jet.

"Wait... When was it again?" asked Droy. "I don't remember. Hey Willy. Could you tell me the story again? You know, just to refresh my memory?"

"I'd be happy to Droy," said Willy as he began another story. "It was actually a couple days after my little errand trip with Erza..."

* * *

It was another day in the guild. Willy had just walked into the guild hall eager to go on a job with with his friends, but when he got inside they were nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird," he said to himself. "I wonder where everyone went?"

In front of the bar, he saw Makarov. He was sitting on the bar drinking a mug of beer. He decided to ask him where his friends went.

"Hey Master. Sorry for interrupting you," he said.

"Oh, hey there Willy," greeted Makarov. "How are you doing my boy?"

"I'm fine," replied Willy. "Excuse master, but have you seen Natsu, Mira, and the others? I was hoping that I'd go on a job with them if they're around."

"Sorry my boy, but you just missed them," said Makarov. "Natsu and the others just went out on a job and the Strauss siblings are gone too."

Willy was disappointed. "Oh. I see. Man, I was really hoping to go out on a job with them. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You can go solo on a job if you'd like," said Makarov. "Or team up with another member to help them on a job."

"It wouldn't be the same," said Willy shaking his head. "Besides I hardly know anyone in the guild. I don't think they'd want me to be on their team after... you know."

"Come now my boy. That's in the past," said Makarov. "Besides, you should really try to make friends here."

"I know. But still..." sighed Willy who still feeling a little unsure

"You know what? Here's an idea. You still don't know your way around town right? Why don't you let someone show you around Magnolia?" asked Makarov. "That way you can get a grand tour of Magnolia and meet a new person."

"I... guess so. But who should I go with?" asked Willy.

Makarov hummed thoughtfully. "Now... let me see... who should join you?"

Makarov looked around to find someone suitable to go with him. Then he saw the perfect person, a certain female bluenette.

"Levy! Could you come over here please?" asked Makarov.

Levy heard Makarov calling her and she came on over. "What's up master? Something you need?" she asked.

"Yes. Could you do me a favor and show Willy around town?" requested Makarov. "He needs to know his way around and he could use some time with another person in the guild."

"Sure thing master. I'd be happy to," said Levy. She then turned to Willy and she gave him a bright smile. "Hey there. You're Willy Falconer am I right? I'm Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you."

"Um... yeah. Nice to meet you too," said Willy shyly.

"Well then, shall we? I'll show you around town and we'll have lots of fun together," said Levy.

"Sure. That is if you don't mind," said Willy.

"I don't mind at all," said Levy. "Now come on! We got a lot of stuff to see."

"Okay then. Let's go," said Levy.

And so Willy and Levy left the guild so Levy could give Willy a tour of Magnolia. Makarov watched you both leave and chuckled to himself.

"Have fun Willy!" he called. "And don't stay with Levy for too long, otherwise Jet and Droy will get jealous!"

Back outside the guild Willy was feeling a little shy talking to Levy. He didn't know what to say to her. Then Levy spoke.

"What's up Willy? You seem quiet," said Levy. "Do you not like me or something?"

"No! It's nothing like that," said Willy hastily. "It's just... Well...um...you see..."

Levy giggled. "Boy, Lu was right about you being shy."

"Lu? You mean Lucy?" Willy asked.

"Yeah. It's just a nickname I call her," said Levy. "Anyway, I heard from Lucy that you'd be a little shy. Not only that, but she tells me that you're a sweet guy and in need to be a little more open.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I also can tell that you're still feeling bad for what happened and I can't blame you," said Levy. "In fact, there was someone in the guild who was kinda in the same position as you were."

"Really? Who?" asked Willy.

Levy then gave Willy a wink. "I'll give you a hint. He's a dragon slayer like you and it's not Natsu or Wendy," she said.

Willy thought for a moment, then he knew who Levy was talking about. "Wait. Do you mean Gajeel?" he asked.

"Yup. You guessed it," said Levy. "Before you came along, Gajeel used to be in Phantom Lord. And like you he did some pretty bad stuff too and he had trouble making friends when he first joined Fairy Tail, but he eventually became friends with everyone and he's now one of our strongest allies."

"Wow. I didn't know that," commented Willy.

"So don't worry about what you did in the past," continued Levy. "Everyone in the guild forgave Gajeel for what happened, so I'm sure they've forgiven you too. And I'm sure you'll make lots of friends if you open up to them. If you need help making friends, I'll be happy to help you introduce you to some of the guild members."

"You would?"

"Of course. What are friends for?" smiled Levy. "You're my friend aren't you?"

Willy looked at Levy with surprise. Seeing her smile and being kind to him like this kinda reminded him of Mira in some ways. He couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"I'd like that Levy," he said. "I would like that very much. It would mean a lot to me."

"Anytime. Now I think I have a tour to give you," said Levy. "What do you say we stop talking and I start showing you around town?

Willy nodded. "Yeah. Let's go!"

For the next few hours or so, Levy and Willy went around town. Levy showed him everything about Magnolia, from Kardia Cathedral to South Gate Park. She even showed him a good place for him to swim whenever he needed to relax. Willy had a great time learning about everything there was to know about Magnolia. After that, they both set off back to the guild. The sun was nearly setting as they both walked home.

"So Willy, do you still like to read books?" asked Levy

"Yeah I still do," replied Willy. "You should know that I always love reading a good story."

"So what kind of books do you read?" asked Levy.

"You know which ones," said Willy. "I mostly read the ones about romance, heroism, and some other stuff. You?

"About the same as you if not more," said Levy. "Books about horror, adventure, romance, you name it. I love reading books period. In fact, I wouldn't be able to use magic if it wasn't for books."

"I think your magic is called "Solid Script" am I right?" asked Willy.

"That's right. It's a type of magic that turns my words into something solid," said Levy.

"Sounds interesting. You think you could show me sometime?" asked Willy.

"Sure. I'd be happy too. I can show you tomorrow if you want," smiled Levy. "I can even show you some books to read if you want to."

"Sounds great!" Willy smiled back.

"I'm also gonna introduce you to Jet and Droy and a lot of other people in the guild," added Levy. "Jet and Droy might be a little overprotective, but they're gonna love you once you start talking to them."

"You think so?"

"Sure. Once they get to you know you, you're gonna have lots of friends," said Levy. "Then you won't be alone all the time."

Soon enough, they came back to the guild hall. They were greeted to the sight of some certain guildmates that had just return.

"Hey look! There they are!" said Natsu.

"Hey Willy! Levy! We're back!" called Lucy.

"Hey you guys. Welcome back," said Levy.

"Hey you guys. How did the job go?" asked Willy.

"The job was completed successfully," said Erza. "However..."

"Natsu over here went over the top as usual," complained Gray.

"Shut up Gray! You were just as bad!" said Natsu.

"Either way, because of those two morons, our pay ended up being cut in half," whined Lucy.

"Hey. At least we got enough to cover for rent Lucy," said Erza. "Anyway, sorry we left you behind Willy. Hope you weren't too lonely."

"Nah. I was okay," said Willy. "Besides, I hung out with Levy while you guys were gone."

"With Levy? Really?" puzzled Lucy.

"Yup. I was just showing Willy around town and getting to know him," said Levy. "It was actually a lot of fun."

"Is that so? Glad you had fun you two," said Erza.

"Yeah. Levy's pretty cool. She showed me awesome places here in Magnolia and she even showed me a place to go swimming!" said Willy.

"That's pretty awesome," said Natsu. "Hey Willy. If you're not busy tomorrow, you wanna go do something?

"Yeah! Like go fishing?" chipped in Happy.

Willy shook his head politely. "Sorry guys, but no thanks. Levy was gonna show me her solid script magic tomorrow. I'm really interested to see how it works. She's also gonna introduce me to some of her friends in the guild. In the meantime, I'm gonna go home, take a bath, and get ready for tomorrow." Then he turned towards Levy. "Hey Levy. Thanks for showing me around and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"You're welcome. I am too. Hope to see you then," said Levy.

"Well, anyway, I'll see you later guys. See you tomorrow Levy," said Willy as he left leaving Natsu and the others a bit stunned.

"What the heck?" murmured Natsu.

"Since when have those two got so close?" wondered Gray.

"It looks to me that Willy's found another friend," smiled Erza.

Lucy then whispered to Levy. "Nice job Levy. I was a little worried about leaving Willy alone, but you sure saved us that worry."

"Anytime Lu-lu," said Levy winking. "Besides, Willy's a total sweetheart. I was happy to show him around town and I'm looking forward to help him get more friends too. One thing's for sure, he seems more open than he was before. Don't you think so?"

Lucy smiled. "Yup. He sure does."

* * *

"Thanks to Levy, she was able to help me open up to everyone and we've been close friends ever since," finished Willy.

"What an awesome story!" said Jet. "That's our Levy for you!"

"Yup! She's the most friendly girl you ever want to meet," added Droy.

"Not to mention she helped you come out of your shell Willy," said Gray. "I was getting annoyed with you being shy all the time. You were acting just like Juvia."

"Hey! I wasn't that shy!" grumped Willy. Then he faltered. "Well... maybe a ton shy."

Every one of the guys couldn't help, but laugh.

* * *

"So that's how it happened," mused Erza. "Nice work Levy."

"Oh come on. It's no big deal," said Levy. "I was happy to help him."

"Don't be so modest. If it wasn't for you, Willy would have never opened up to everyone in Fairy Tail," said Lucy. "I'd expect nothing less than from my best friend."

"Oh come on Lu. You're making me blush," laughed Levy.

Meanwhile, Juvia managed to finish drilling through the hole and was looking through trying to see through all the steam with Wendy and Carla were trying to talk her out of it.

"Juvia! Stop it! The guys are gonna notice!" pleaded Wendy. "Plus I don't think it's a good idea!"

"You're setting a bad example for Wendy as well as every other woman in this bath!" scolded Carla. "So stop this foolishness right now!"

"I won't! I won't stop until I caught a glimpse at my beloved Gray!" said Juvia. "So don't interfere!" She tried to get a look, but she couldn't see a thing with all the steam. "Curses! Curse this steam blocking my vision, preventing me from seeing my beloved in the buff!"

"She's not gonna give up is she?" asked Lisanna flatly.

"I'd have to say no on that one," said Cana. "Erza, can't you say something to her?"

"I don't think it'll do any good. Let her have her fun," said Erza. "I'm sure she'll give up eventually."

"That's...not the response I was looking for," said Cana sweatdropping.

"That's Erza for you," giggled Mira.

* * *

"So who's next guys?" asked Willy. "Need I remind you, you only have two guesses left. Droy and Wakaba. Better make them count."

"Damn. I can't think of anyone else," growled Gray.

"Me neither!" groaned Natsu holding his head. "The only person I can think of is Lucy!"

"Come on Natsu, there's more girls than Lucy you know," said Happy flatly.

"We gotta really think on this one guys," said Warren. "Like Willy said, we only got two guesses left.

"Alright Droy," said Max. "You gotta think on this one. Make it count."

"You can do it Droy. Do it for Team Shadow Gear!" Jet encouraged.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" said Droy confidently. "Now... Let me think."

Everyone stared at Droy, waiting for him to make his guess. Droy thought and he thought and he thought. Then he came up with his guess.

"Okay! I have my answer!" said Droy. "Willy your crush has to be... Wendy!"

All of the guys gawked at Droy. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

* * *

"Me? Again? Didn't they already talk about me?" asked Wendy worriedly.

"Not necessarily. They did mention you, but they didn't make a guess regarding you," said Erza.

"Hmm. That's true," said Lucy. "But still, I doubt Willy has a crush on you Wendy."

"I agree," said Carla. "Not only is Wendy too young, but she has far better things to worry about rather than looking at boys."

"Hey Carla. That's not entirely true," said Wendy.

"Oh? You saying you like Willy then?" asked Cana teasingly.

"W-w-well no!" said Wendy blushing. "I... just admire him that's all! He's more like a big brother to me."

Erza smiled. "Well let's see what Willy thinks of you," she said.

* * *

"Droy come on. Didn't we already say Wendy," asked Jet.

"Technically we didn't. Macao just made the assumption that he did," said Droy. "Besides, you saw Willy's reaction when he asked about Rin. He practically screamed like a madman."

"Hey that's a good point," said Jet. "Pretty clever too."

"Nice thinking Droy," complimented Max."I didn't think about that."

"I don't really get it, but it sounds manly!" said Elfman.

Warren however was frantic. "Well Willy, do you like Rin?!" he demanded grabbing Willy by the shoulders. "Admit it! Do you or don't you?!"

"First of all, Warren you need to take it easy," said Willy. "Secondly, I'll give you credit for thinking this through Droy but again, I told you I don't see her that way. She's just a good friend and she's like a little sister to me."

"What!? Aw man! I really thought about it too!" groaned Droy.

* * *

"Well what do you know. It would appear Willy feels the same way you do Wendy," said Lucy.

"Of course he does," said Carla. "I wouldn't expect anything less of the man. Thank goodness he's more sensible than those other hooligans."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," said Lucy.

"Well that pretty much narrows down a whole lot of people," said Cana. "That just leaves... a couple girls left. I wonder which one Willy likes?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get really curious too," said Lisanna. "There's just Laki and..."

Then she suddenly realized something which made her look at Mira who was scrubbing herself with a sponge.

"No way... it can't be..." she thought.

* * *

"Alright guys, we only have one guess left," said Macao. "So we really need to make this count."

"And if I'm not mistaken," said Max. "the last guess goes to Wakaba since he hasn't guessed yet."

Wakaba then chuckled smugly. "Alright then. Guess it's finally my time to shine. Don't worry boys, for all our manly pride, I'm gonna guess this one for sure!"

"Manly!" commented Elfman.

* * *

"So Wakaba's the only one left eh? He's sure raring to go," said Cana.

"Not to mention he sounds really confident," said Levy. "It's as if he knows who Willy likes."

"One thing's for sure, there will be two outcomes," said Erza. "Either we'll hear who Willy likes or Willy's crush will remain a secret."

Then Lucy noticed something. A certain white cat was now next to the wall as well trying to listen in on the boy's conversation. Wendy noticed this too.

"Carla, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be listening in on the guys would you?" asked Lucy slyly.

Carla jumped and then pretended that she wasn't listening at all. "Well... I... I was just stretching!" she said. "Yes! I was simply stretching my limbs from sitting in the spring."

She did some stretches to prove her point making Wendy and Lucy sweatdrop. Then they whispered to each other.

"Sounds to me that she's interested too. Don't you think Lucy?" asked Wendy.

"That's fairly obvious," said Lucy. "Then again I'm interested too."

Meanwhile a certain silver haired girl waited in anticipation for Willy's response, her heart was beating in her chest. For some reason, she was nervous about who Wakaba was going to say was Willy's crush was. One thing was for sure, she hoped that Willy's secret would stay a secret.

* * *

"Alrighty then. It's time I make my guess," said Wakaba. "Prepare to spill your guts Willy."

"Um okay..." said Willy uncertainly.

"Let me just start by saying this. I definitely know who your crush is," said Wakaba. "You wanna know why?"

"Um why?" asked Willy.

"Because I saw you the other day," said Wakaba. "When you were walking in the guild hall, you saw her. When you did, you started getting clumsy and you were blushing too."

Willy instinctively gulped. He remembered that day. He was hoping that no one would remember what, but Wakaba remembered. Wakaba went on with a devilish grin on his face.

"I also know which girl it was you were looking at, which leads me to believe that you like this girl," he continued. "I can even tell you what she looks like. First off, she's very young and very cute. Secondly she's very kind and sweet. Thirdly and most of all, she has white hair."

Willy flinched and began to get nervous. His heart was beating like a jackhammer and he may have been water, but he started to sweat. Wakaba was getting dangerously close. Both the boys and the girls thought about girls who looked young and had white hair in the guild. Only two came into mind and they were sitting on the girls side. The girl Wakaba was talking about felt her heart skip.

"Getting nervous yet? You should be, because I know who you like Willy," said Wakaba pointing a finger. "And the person you like, beyond the shadow of a doubt is..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked the chapter!_

 _In other news, I just commissioned someone to draw a image of Willy!_

 _Look forward to it!_

 _Till then... Dragoman out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone who was listening held their breath. Willy's heart beating like a jackhammer as he braced himself for whoever Wakaba was gonna say.

"Please don't say her name! Please don't say her name! Please don't say her name!" he thought to himself.

Wakaba took a deep breath and then said the name. "Lisanna!"

The boys all looked at Wakaba and gawked at him in shock.

"What?!"

Willy was surprised. "Wh-what? What are you...?"

"Don't try to deny it! I know you like Lisanna," smirked Wakaba victoriously. "I saw you the other day when she came back from a job. You were carrying a load for Master for some reason, but that doesn't matter. When Lisanna came in, you were like a deer caught in the headlights! You kept staring at her until you ran straight into a pillar! That proves that you have a crush on Lisanna!"

"Wait a sec. I remember that day," said Jet. "That was pretty funny."

"Do you remember when he ran straight into that pillar?" asked Max chuckling. "That was hilarious."

"It was so funny that it was manly," laughed Elfman.

"Yeah. I was wondering who Willy was looking at that day," said Droy. "Could it really have been Lisanna?"

"Well, Willy? Is it true?" asked Warren. "Do you like Lisanna?"

"And no lying either!" spoke Gray.

Everyone stared at Willy awaiting his response. The girls on the other side waited for Willy's response not daring to make a sound. Willy said nothing for a while then he finally spoke.

"Okay. The truth is...about Lisanna..." he spoke quietly. "She's... she's really nice... and cute... and very sweet... so I... I..."

"Yes? Yes? Yes?" spoke the boys leaning close.

Then Willy smiled. "I see her only as a friend as well. Sorry Wakaba, but you're wrong."

"WHAT?!" cried the boys in shock everyone of them face faulting.

"Come on! You gotta be bluffing! You have to be!" spoke Wakaba indignantly. "I saw you the other day! You were looking directly at Lisanna when you ran into the pillar!"

"Sorry to say, but I was looking at someone else," Willy spoke standing up. "And in accordance to the rules Happy set, I don't have to tell you because that was your last guess. So I guess its game over for you guys."

"Nice going Wakaba," said Macao sarcastically. "What happened to 'leave it to you' huh?"

"Shut up! I didn't see you come up with anything good!" snapped Wakaba.

* * *

"Aww man! I was hoping that Wakaba would guess it," spoke Cana disappointed. "What a total let down."

"Me too. But I guess Willy's crush is gonna have to stay a secret for now," said Levy.

"Yeah. But there's one thing that I'm wondering about," Lucy spoke. "If Willy wasn't looking at Lisanna, then who was he looking at?

"Now that you mention it, I'm wondering about that as well," said Juvia. "Lisanna? Do you know anything about it?"

"Actually yes. I do," said Lisanna. "Willy was actually..."

But before Lisanna could finish, Mira had suddenly gotten up and dragged her out of the spring.

"What the... Big Sis! What are you doing?" protested Lisanna.

"Come on now, Lisanna. We have to get out of the spring," said Mira. "We have some important business to take care of."

"Wait! Mira! Hold on a sec!" said Lisanna.

But it was no use. Mira had already taken Lisanna out of the spring and she and her were gone leaving the other girls with blank expressions of surprise on their faces.

"Wonder what the heck was that about?" wondered Lucy.

"Who knows," wondered Levy. "And is it just me, did Mira seem... flustered to you guys?"

Every one of the girls shrugged their shoulders having no idea. Everyone that is except for Erza. She simply looked on with a smile on her face.

"So that's it. I guess everyone has their secrets to keep. Even Mira," she thought.

Then Carla stood up wrapping a towel around her. "In any case, I'm going to get out. You coming, Wendy?

"No thanks Carla," said Wendy. "I think I'll stay a little longer. I'll catch up with you later."

"Very well then, child," said Carla. "But don't stay in too long. Your skin will wrinkle and you'll overheat."

"Hold on a moment, Cana. I'm going out too," said Erza. "We'll go together."

And with that Erza and Carla left. Meanwhile back with Juvia, she was still trying to get a peep in on Gray through the hole she made.

"Curse this wretched steam! I still can't see my beloved!" she complained. "Why must the steam hate me so?! I want to see my beloved Gray so badly!"

"Well, I'll give her points for persistence," said Cana chuckling.

"I really just wish she would stop already," said Lucy.

* * *

"Oh well. Guess Willy's crush is gonna remain a secret for now," said Droy.

"Well then, as manly as this is, I'm gonna get out," said Elfman. "A real man should never get wrinkly."

"Count me in," said Max

"Me too," agreed Warren.

"Meh. I'll get out too," said Jet. "You coming, Droy?"

"I am getting kind of hungry," said Droy thoughtfully. "Let's go get something to eat."

And then the boys left the area of the springs, Willy then got out too.

"I'm coming with you guys too," said Willy. "I think I've had enough talking about girls for one day."

"Wait a minute, guys! Hold on! Let me get one more guess!" insisted Wakaba. "I take it back my guess!"

"Sorry. No, take backs Wakaba," grinned Willy.

"Come on! At least give us a hint about what she looks like!" complained Macao.

"Yeah! Is she nice? Is she curvy? Does she got that big derrière?" asked Wakaba

Willy then blushed a bright shade of red. "Why the hell do I have to tell you that?!" he snapped. "I said no take backs!"

"Come on man be serious!" snapped Macao. "Ignore him, Willy. If anything she must have them legs. Am I right?"

"Typical Macao. You always were a leg man weren't ya?" sighed Wakaba. "I still don't get why you're not a breast man.

"Yup. When it comes to women, it's always about those legs," smirked Wakaba pervily. "Besides, that's more in Gray's area. He's the guy that loves breasts. Why do you think he likes Juvia so much?

Gray was now a deep shade of red. "What the hell are you guys talking about?!" he yelled.

"Come on Gray. You and I both know, that you like Juvia not just because of her being your partner," smirked Macao. "You also like her because of her big jugs dontcha?"

"Listen, you two! Even if I did like her, and I'm not saying I do, I don't like her just because of her... her... chest! Okay!" snapped Gray. "You're just imagining things!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come when Phantom attacked us, you grabbed Juvia's tit when you fought her?" countered Macao.

Now Natsu and Happy were blushing and Gray was even redder than before.

"Now wait just a damn minute! That was an accident!" said a very flustered Gray. "I didn't grab her there because I liked it okay?!"

"You know, I knew you were a pervert before, but now I'm starting to think that you're a perv and a molester," spoke Natsu sounding like a parent.

"What'd you say?! I'm not a molester!" snapped Gray.

"Come on Gray, you take off your clothes and stalk cute girls, but now that we know that you apparently grab girls in the boob?" snickered Happy. "Now I'm positive that you're a big and total-"

Right at that moment, Gray had given Happy a powerful punch and sent him flying into the sky until he was nothing more but a star.

"I'm not a pervert! It was an accident I tell you!" he yelled at Natsu.

"Sounds like someone's in denial," Natsu scoffed.

Gray was now absolutely livid as he clenched his fists. "That tears it! You wanna die today you fiery mouth breather?!" he growled angrily.

"You're just upset that you've been caught red-handed you pervy popsicle!" snickered Natsu. "But since you wanna fight, then bring it on!"

Then Natsu and Gray got into an all-out fight again with Willy, Macao, and Wakaba watching.

"Oh brother. There they go again," sighed Macao.

"Well you're the one who started it," said Wakaba. "You had to mention Juvia's breasts to Gray did you?"

"Well, it's true. Besides, it's not the breasts that make the girl, it's the legs,' said Macao sootily.

"No way man! What matters is the butt. What nonsense are you spouting?" insisted Wakaba.

"You're the one spouting nonsense! It's the butt that matters!"

"I say it's the legs!"

Now Wakaba and Macao were in a pointless fight making Willy stand back in the sidelines watching the two fights unfold.

"Oh man. Not this again," he sighed. "Why is it that this guild is knowing for breaking into fights over a few words? Oh well. At least the heat is off me."

* * *

The girls who were still listening to the boy's side couldn't believe what they heard.

"Well, things are now starting to take a weird direction," said Lucy.

"Yeah and... it's kinda making me uncomfortable," Levy spoke blushing.

"Forget about that!" smiled Cana. "I'm more interested what they said before about Juvia." She then looked at Juvia who was still peeping. "Is what Macao said really true? It's not some kind of joke is it?!"

Juvia who was now no longer looking through the hole was now blushing beet red.

"Juvia: It was such a long time ago, but yes," she spoke. "My beloved Gray touched my breast back when we shared a hot confrontation."

"Say what?! When did this happen!?" asked Lucy. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"What's the matter love rival?! Are you jealous that my beloved Gray touched my breast and not yours?" asked Juvia.

"Why would I be jealous over something like that?" sighed Lucy. "I mean come on."

"Because my beloved Gray loves my breasts more than he loves your fake breasts," smirked Juvia snootily. "Unlike mine which are one hundred percent real."

Now Lucy was feeling a bit cross. "Fake breasts?! Okay, you crossed the line there, rain girl! I'll have you know that my breasts are not fake! My breasts are one hundred percent real!"

"Then prove it then!" Juvia shot back. "Prove that your breasts aren't just fake lumps of fat love rival!"

"Fine then! Give em a feel!" said Lucy as she thrust out her breasts right in front of Juvia's face.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Levy in surprise. "This isn't like you at all!"

Then Juvia took a firm hold of Lucy's breasts making the blonde yelp in surprise and started feeling them. She massaged softly at times, then she squeezed them as if she was kneading dough.

"This...this is unbelievable! Juvia's breasts... are absolutely incredible!" murmured Juvia with wonder. "They're so soft and bouncy! They're like big fluffy pillows!"

Lucy let out a small moan as her cheeks went pink. "S-see? I told you th-they're real! Now... you can stop now." she said.

But Juvia didn't stop. She kept on feeling Lucy's breasts mesmerized by their size and shape. The other girls looked on with surprise and embarrassment written on their faces. Then suddenly, Cana snuck up behind Levy and grabbed her breasts from behind making her yelp.

"Dah! Cana! What are you doing?!" squeaked Levy.

"What's it look like? I'm feeling your breasts," smiled Cana mischievously. "Seeing Juvia and Lucy get it on has made want to know if your breasts are really are real."

"Kn-knock it off!" wailed Levy. "You know I'm sensitive about that! Cut it out!"

Wendy looked on as the other girls went at it. She looked at Lucy's and Juvia's breasts. Then she looked at Wendy and Cana's breasts. Finally, she looked at her own breasts which made her feel depressed and annoyed.

"Why does it always have to be breast size?" she whined to herself.

* * *

Back on the boy's side, the fighting was still going on with Natsu going against Gray and Macao against Wakaba. Willy was trying his best to escape so that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Suddenly a huge chunk of ice came straight toward Willy making him quickly duck out of the way just in time.

"Whew. That was close!" Willy said letting out a breath. "I really need to get out of here before I get caught in the crossfire."

As Willy was getting up leaning against the wall, he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a hole. The very same hole that Juvia made to peep in on Gray.

"A hole? I wonder who made this?" he wondered.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Willy looked through the hole. What he saw on the other side, made his eyes pop out of their sockets in shock. There was Juvia feeling Lucy's breasts and Cana feeling Levy's.

"Wh-what the hell?! Why is Juvia touching Rin in such an indecent manner!?" Willy screamed in his head. "And why is Cana doing the same thing to Levy?!"

As Cana continued to fondle Levy and Juvia fondling Lucy, Willy couldn't help but watch. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. His heart started beating like a jackhammer and he couldn't help, but feel a little lust in his heart for what he was seeing. Then he noticed his nose feeling a little funny. He immediately pinched it.

"Oh crap! I can't hold on much longer! I'm only used to seeing these things in books! Not for real!" he thought. "I want to look away, but I can't stop! But if I don't stop looking! I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"J-j-juvia! Knock it off!" wailed Lucy the blush in her cheeks deepening. "If you keep feeling them like that... I'll go crazy!"

"So big... So soft... So bouncy..." Juvia said speaking like a zombie.

"C-cana! Stop it! Th-this... this isn't funny you know!" squeaked Levy. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Oh come on Levy. Just think of it as an experiment," giggled Cana. "An experiment to see if your itty bitty titties are real and growing."

"What?! What kind of...reason is that?!" moaned Levy as her blush grew deeper too.

Hearing that, the feeling in Willy's nose became a lot stronger and his heart began beating a lot faster. His face was beet red and there was steam coming out of his ears. He was like a teapot ready to blow some steam. He tried to hold it in, but he knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer. Any second, he was gonna blow. Then... it happened.

What happened then, no one knew. Perhaps it was because Juvia was massaging too hard or perhaps Cana pinched Levy in the nipple. Anyway, Lucy and Levy both let out a sexy moan that sent Willy over the edge. His nose exploded with his blood shooting straight into the sky like a geyser. Blood spewed everywhere on the boy's side. The boys immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up with the blood slightly raining down on them.

* * *

The girls immediately stopped what they were doing taking notice of the red geyser.

"What is that?!" exclaimed Wendy. "Some kind of waterspout?!"

"A waterspout that's red? Doubt it," said Cana.

"Yes. I'm a rain woman and I can assure you that geysers don't spout red water," said Juvia.

"That's not water..." said Lucy slowly beginning to realize. "That's... blood!""

* * *

What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Wakaba.

"Some kind of geyser spewing red water?" wondered Macao.

"That's not water! It's blood!" cried Gray. He then saw where the blood was coming from. "Oh crap! Willy!"

"He's spewing more blood than a... I don't know, but he's spewing a lot of blood!" yelled Natsu.

The boys then rushed over to Willy checking him over, but the blood was too much for them. They couldn't get close without getting covered in blood.

"Holy crap! Someone get a tissue or something!" yelled Macao beginning to panic. "We gotta stop Willy from bleeding before he loses all of his blood!"

"Forget the tissue! With all the blood he's spouting, he's gonna need a plug!" cried Wakaba.

"Never mind that! I'll just burn his blood away with my fire!" roared Natsu igniting his fist.

"That's not gonna do anything, you moron!" Gray screamed. "Do you always have to think that your fire's gonna solve anything?! Willy! Come on man! Pull yourself together!"

But Willy with a dazed look on his face didn't respond. He was completely unconscious as his blood continued to gush forth from his nose.


End file.
